hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Olivia Johnson
}} Olivia Johnson was a student who studied history at Hollyoaks Community College from October 2005 to September 2006. She was friends with Kris Fisher, Zoe Carpenter, Joe Spencer and friend/enemy of Jessica Harris. Biography Arrival Olivia arrived in the village in October 2005 to study at Hollyoaks Community College, splitting up with her long-term boyfriend, Julian, before the move. Olivia struggled with adapting to student life, although she made friends with Jessica Harris. Olivia, not being as outgoing as Jessica or Jessica's friend, Steph Dean, found herself in Jessica's shadow. Olivia ended up getting a job at Il Gnosh, alongside Jessica. Olivia met Rhys Ashworth and the pair befriended each other. One night, the pair caught up with each other and ended up getting drunk and having sex. Olivia and Rhys were shocked the next morning to learn that they had slept together, but decided to be friends with occasional benefits. However, the "benefits" ended when Rhys began a relationship with Sarah Barnes and Olivia got back with ex-boyfriend Mark Jury. Olivia and Mark's relationship didn't work out and Olivia ended up in a relationship with Gilly Roach, which also didn't work out. Friendship with Jessica & Death Olivia stood up to her employer, Tony Hutchinson, when he fired Jessica from Il Gnosh after Jessica was hospitalised with meningitis, which resulted in Olivia also being fired. They held a naked protest which also generated media attention. Olivia "accidentally" told a journalist about Jessica playing Gilly and Mark against each other, which left Jessica furious with Olivia. Later, Olivia, Jessica and Tony were arrested. Jessica later forgave Olivia, but began being rude to Olivia. Olivia made friends with new student Kris Fisher, who encouraged Olivia to stand up for herself against Jessica. Jessica was left upset by Olivia's words and ended their friendship again, refusing to speak to her. After Jessica stormed off, Sam Owen set fire to The Dog in the Pond which exploded. Whilst trying to escape with Zoe, Kris and Joe, a beam fell and Olivia was crushed by rubble. When the trio realised Olivia wasn't with them, Joe went back for her. He managed to clear the rubble off her but as he lifted her up, the shelves behind the bar gave way and the alcohol bottles smashed into the fire, causing a second explosion which engulfed Olivia and Joe, killing them. Aftermath Kris was distraught by Olivia's death and took his anger out on Jessica. He found Olivia's diary and used her diary entries to make Jessica feel guilty about not making amends with Olivia before her death. A mural was later designed for Olivia, Joe and the other victims of the explosion (aside from Sam Owen). Jessica looked at the mural and remembered Olivia for one final time before leaving the village on New Year's Day 2007. See also *List of appearances Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2005 debuts Category:2006 departures Category:1987 births Category:2006 deaths Category:Murder victims Category:Deceased characters Category:Students Category:Waitstaff Category:Outdated pages Category:Past characters